Nada en Especial
by Magicshadow
Summary: ¿Quien es la extraña niña que visita al pequeño Harry Potter? FINALIZADO
1. Cap 1 Primera Parte

Fan Fiction "NADA EN ESPECIAL" 

**Primera Etapa:  Cuando todavía eran niños...**

Capítulo No. 1 "Nada en Especial... excepto..." 

**Primera Parte**

No! Vete Ripper, ve con tía Marge, no, no me sigas, tía Petunia! Ayúdame, Ripper quiere morderme, tía –Harry corría desesperadamente en el patio, parecía no poder escapar del perro, todo estaba oscuro, era de noche, pero no se podían ver las estrellas... ni la luna; de pronto frente a él, apareció una mujer robusta, grande, tenía la cara colorada y con bigote, no tan poblado... se parecía mucho a tío Vernon... era Marjorie Dursley, más conocida como tía Marge, reía mientras observaba a Harry correr desesperadamente mientras huía del perro- tía Marge, ayúdeme, su perro me persigue, va a morderme!

Ja! Dale un poco de diversión a Ripper niño –dijo tía Marge y diciendo esto se daba la vuelta y desaparecía entre la oscuridad y la niebla.

No, no se vaya –gritaba Harry desesperado- va a morderme! AYÚDEME!

Calla Harry –decía la voz de tía Petunia mientras un fuerte sonido provenía de la puerta de la lacena bajo las escaleras- vas a despertar a mi Dudley y hoy es su cumpleaños!

Harry despertó... había tenido una pesadilla...

Perdón tía Petunia –dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos, luego dijo para sí- fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla como las que siempre tengo –tomó los anteojos de la mesita que tenía a la par de su pequeña cama, apenas y cabía en la lacena que ocupaba como habitación.

Harry tenía apenas cinco años de vida, dentro de pocos días cumpliría seis años, pero hoy era el día en el que su único primo llegaría a cumplir seis años, se esperaba una gran fiesta en su honor.

Harry no tenía reloj como para saber qué tan temprano era, pero aunque tuviera... aún no sabía leer las horas... sus tíos a penas y lo mandaban a recibir clases con una vecina durante una hora por las tardes...  Era aún muy temprano.

Come, sobre la mesa he puesto tu desayuno –dijo Tía Petunia al verlo entrar en la cocina.

Harry cogió un cajón con el cual se ayudó para poder subir a su silla en la mesa, era aún muy corto de estatura para alcanzar el soporte por sí mismo.  Sobre la mesa había un plato con sopa de lata fría, el pequeño hizo un gesto de asco, pero sabía que no le darían nada más, comió la horrible sopa lo más rápido que pudo y al bajar de la silla y poner un pie en el cajón,  éste resbaló botando al pequeño, quien al instante empezó  llorar.

Que hagas silencio te he dicho –dijo tía Petunia al escuchar los sollozos de Harry- si despiertas a Dudley voy a castigarte, entendido?

Lo... siento –con una mano se limpiaba las lágrimas, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina.

A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó- ya que te has despertado temprano, ayuda aunque sea un poco y corta el césped, quiero que todo sea perfecto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dudley –le extendió a Harry unas tijeras especiales para cortar césped y luego continuó elaborando el pastel de cumpleaños de su hijo.

Harry apenas y podía sostener las tijeras con sus dos manitas, le era sumamente difícil poder cortar el césped, por lo tanto, le llevó gran parte de la mañana, el sol le quemaba la cara y la nuca, cuando al fin terminó entró a la casa.

Tan temprano ya estabas vagando? –gruñó tío Vernon al verlo entrar.

Cortaba el césped –respondió Harry completamente agotado.

Vaya! Al fin haces algo útil, ahora sigue haciendo cosas útiles y vete a tu cama, no quiero que rondes por la casa cuando empiecen a venir los compañeros de Dudley –a continuación siguió revisando su periódico.

Hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños –salió gritando Dudley desde una alcoba en el segundo nivel, era un niño obeso, apenas y cabía en la ropa que llevaba puesta- Hoy es mi cumpleaños... Papá! En cuánto tiempo vienen mis amigos para celebrar mi cumpleaños? –gritó al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban Harry, aún con las tijeras y tío Vernon.

Dentro de muy poco, Petunia ya casi ha terminado todo, no te preocupes, todo será perfecto –respondió tío Vernon.

Quiero mis regalos! –gritó Dudley a su padre.

No puedo dártelos hasta que sea la fiesta!

Los quiero ahora!

Harry ya no se enteró si Dudley obtuvo lo que quería, cuando empezó la discusión, él se fue a la lacena, cerró la puertecita y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

Si mis padres no hubieran muerto en ese accidente automovilístico –dijo para sí, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

La fiesta empezó una hora después y Harry sólo podía escuchar la algarabía que reinaba en la sala, las sonrisas.  Al final de la tarde la fiesta ya había terminado y cuando escuchó al último invitado retirarse, salió de la lacena, miró en la sala a Dudley rebosante de felicidad destapando sus presentes, tío Vernon le ayudaba con algunos.

En ese momento estaban destapando una gran caja, en cuyo interior se encontraba un hermoso automóvil de juguete con control remoto, Dudley empezó a jugar con él, al darse la vuelta siguiendo el automóvil vio a Harry mirándolo con ojos maravillados.

Ni creas que te lo voy a prestar –dijo Dudley con una sonrisa burlona, luego siguió jugando.

Al escuchar a Dudley Harry se encaminó a la cocina y allí vio a su tía lavando los platos que se utilizaron en la fiesta.  Harry se acercó a ella y tiró de su falda.

Qué quieres? –preguntó tía Petunia al ver al pequeño.

Tía Petunia, no he almorzado aún y me preguntaba si... –estaba nervioso y sus manitas se retorcían en su regazo, miraba a su tía con ojos suplicantes- podrías darme un poco de la torta de cumpleaños de Dudley –finalizó.

Con que eso quieres, no, lo lamento, no quedó para ti, confórmate con ese trozo de pan que está sobre la mesa, llévatelo a la lacena y ya no me molestes... no ves que estoy ocupada –Tía petunia tenía cierto tono de enojo.

Harry obedeció y a duras penas tomó el trozo de pan sobre la mesa... luego se fue a la lacena.

Los día pasaron y llegó el 31 de julio... Harry despertó ese día muy feliz, hoy cumplía seis años.  Era aún muy temprano, salió con mucha prisa hacia la cocina.

Porqué te levantaste tan temprano? –inquirió tía Petunia viéndolo de reojo.

Es que... es que hoy es mi cumpleaños –dijo Harry muy feliz.

No esperes una fiesta!

Pero Dudley tuvo una fiesta, yo quiero aunque sea una t...

Calla, no te daremos nada, Dudley puede tener todo porque es mi hijo, tú sólo eres... el... hijo de mi hermana y por desgracia te tenemos acá, así que se más agradecido y deja de molestar –Petunia estaba realmente molesta, cada vez que hablaba de la madre de Harry se molestaba demasiado- vete y no molestes.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su tía, Harry salió corriendo de la cocina y luego de la casa, iba llorando.

La vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas, hasta que tropezó con una piedra en el camino y cayó, no se levantó.

Siempre han sido muy crueles conmigo –sollozaba mientras se incorporaba del pasto- ya tengo seis años y quería una torta.

Por estar llorando no se fijó que había una persona atrás suyo.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, las lágrimas aún se escapaban de sus ojos.

Mamá, Papá, porqué no morí junto con ustedes?  No quiero estar en este horrible lugar, no quiero estar aquí... –se detuvo al ver una pequeña mano que le extendía un pañuelo color blanco.

Tómalo –dijo una dulce voz tras él.

Harry la miraba incrédulo, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa niña pequeña con cabello liso y largo, de un color negro azabache, la pequeña sonreía, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y largo, pero lo que dejó más impactado a Harry fue la cara de la niña... era idéntica a la de él, tenía los ojos de un color verde brillante, sus facciones eran completamente iguales a las de él... lo único que los diferenciaba era el hecho de que ella era una niña y no tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía desde pequeño.

No llores –dijo la pequeña sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa ni sus ojos verdes de los de Harry- no todo es tan malo como para desear la muerte, además, desde ahora yo estaré contigo –terminó con una sonrisa.

Como Harry se quedó de piedra al ver a una niña tan, pero tan parecida a él, la pequeña le limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo, luego de hacer eso dijo:

Me llamo Daleien, pero tu puedes llamarme Leien –sonreía, más al notar que Harry aún estaba como piedra.


	2. Cap 1 Segunda Parte

Fan Fiction "NADA EN ESPECIAL" Capítulo No. 1 "Nada en Especial... excepto..." 

**Segunda Parte**

No, no puede ser –Harry aun no creía lo que sus ojos miraban- eres... idéntica a mi, de dónde vienes?

Muy lejos de aquí –la niña aún sonreía- como a unos 50 kilómetros o más, la verdad, no estoy muy segura –dijo con cara de confusión.

Pero, no entiendo, dónde están tus padres –preguntó Harry extrañado.

No tengo padres, al igual que tu Harry.

Me conoces?

Harry cada vez estaba más confundido... y asustado.

Claro, en nuestro mundo, todos te conocen!

En nuestro mundo...

Sí, en nuestro mundo!  Antes de que se me olvide, toma –dijo la pequeña extendiéndole a Harry una cajita, el pequeño iba a preguntar qué mundo era ese, pero se le olvidó al ver la cajita que le extendía la pequeña, la tomó y la abrió con mucha felicidad.

Es una torta de cumpleaños –dijo con algarabía.

Es pequeña, pero sé que eso deseabas como regalo –respondió Leien con una gran sonrisa.

Cómo lo sabias? –inquirió Harry extrañado.

Es fácil –dijo la pequeña y miró fijamente al cielo- hoy también es mi cumpleaños y yo deseaba una torta tanto como tu.

Si antes Harry estaba confundido... ahora no sabía nada de nada, cómo era posible todo lo que estaba escuchando... la niña no sólo se parecía a él, cumplía años en la misma fecha y sabía lo que él deseaba!

Si hoy es tu cumpleaños también... te tengo que dar un regalo... pero no te puedo comprar una torta como la que tu me regalaste –dijo Harry apenado, le habían regalado lo que él más deseaba como regalo, pero en cambio, él no tenía nada que obsequiar... miró al pasto y se le ocurrió una gran idea- Que te parece si compartimos mi torta y hacemos de cuenta que es la celebración de cumpleaños de los dos! –gritó con mucha algarabía.

Oh Harry! Sería grandioso, celebremos nuestro cumpleaños juntos... los dos solitos! –dijo Leien con mucha felicidad y dando saltos alrededor de Harry y de la torta.

El resto de la mañana pasó con mucha felicidad... Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz... bueno, que él recordara... jugó todo lo que quiso con su nueva amiga, comió torta hasta llenarse y se divirtió como nunca.  Parecía como que los Dursley habían optado por ignorarlos.

Harry, ya es tarde y debo irme –dijo la pequeña de repente.

Con quién vas a irte? –preguntó Harry al observar que no había ninguna persona alrededor.

Yo sola –dijo la niña como si se fuera a la casa de al lado- no necesito más que mi varita.

Tu varita? –Harry puso cara de no haber escuchado bien.

Sí, mi varita, es que se me olvidó explicarte, nuestro mundo es el mundo mágico y yo soy una bruja –Leien lo dijo como si ser una bruja fuese lo más normal del planeta.

Una... una... una... bruja –repitió Harry tartamudeando.

Sí –respondió y sacó su varita.

Pero, pero las brujas son una viejas feas y con verrugas, usan vestidos negros y tienen sombreros puntiagudos, además son malas, lo sé porque las he visto en los libros de cuentos de Dudley... tu no pareces una bruja –dijo Harry con mucha seguridad.

Los muggles nos dibujan así, pero la verdad no somos parecidas a como ellos nos dibujan, bueno algunas sí, pero son muy pocas!, además Harry tu eres un mago! –finalizó con decisión.

Un qué?  No, no puedo serlo, los magos hacen cosas raras y yo no puedo ni siquiera subirme a la silla de la mesa.

No seas bobo, es que necesitas una varita como la mía y tu no tienes, bueno, la verdad, yo no debería tener todavía, pero nadie sabe –dijo Leien con una mirada suspicaz- vendré a verte mañana Harry –al decir esto se aproximó al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se sonrojó al recibir el beso de despedida de su nueva y hasta el momento única amiga.

Espera –dijo a la pequeña cuando ésta empezaba a caminar hacia la calle- prométeme que vendrás mañana, es que, yo no he tenido amigos ni amigas y no quiero estar solito... no quiero quedarme sin amigos –esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba al pasto.

Leien regresó y se paró frente a él.

Por favor, no llores, no quiero verte llorar, estoy aquí para que no vuelvas a llorar, te doy mi palabra, mañana vendré a jugar contigo y también lo haré pasado mañana y todos los días que quieras que venga –sonrió y volvió a encaminarse a la calle.

Entonces estarás conmigo por siempre –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Si eso quieres –gritó Leien sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Harry vio como la pequeña de repente desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Y si estoy soñando? –se preguntó a sí mismo, pero esa duda desapareció de su cabeza al ver el pañuelo que tenía en su mano y ver que sobre el pasto aún estaba una cajita que contenía aún un pedazo de torta... era aún muy pequeño como para cuestionar los sucesos extraños que acababan de tener lugar en el patio, incluso lo dejó así, como algo sumamente maravilloso, no cuestionó nada más... la felicidad que lo embargaba por tener una amiga... era lo único que tenía lugar en su mente y en su corazón.

Eran ya las once de la mañana, entró en la casa y se fue directo a la lacena, se sentó en su cama y meditó sobre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir... no le dio mucha importancia a lo raro, sólo a la felicidad que sentía.

Yo no puedo ser un mago –dijo para sí- mañana le aclararé todo a Leien, seguro que se confundió.

El resto del día fue igual a los demás con los Dursley, aunque quizá, hoy por ser su cumpleaños, lo trataron peor que otros días, se dedicaron a molestarlo durante todo el día, pero nada de lo que hicieran podría borrar la felicidad que tenía Harry... al fin tenía una amiga, alguien a quien querer... y que también lo quería.

Harry despertó al día siguiente, como siempre muy temprano, estaba feliz porque hoy vería de nuevo a Leien, llegó a la cocina, donde como era de esperarse se topó con tía Petunia, tomó el cajón para poder subir a la silla, una vez sentado se encontró con un plato lleno de avena caliente, era muy extraño que su tía preparara algo tan rico para el desayuno, bueno, para "su" desayuno.

Cómo amaneciste, Harry cielo? –preguntó tía Petunia y se acercó al pequeño.

Bien, gracias por preguntar –respondió Harry extrañado.

Qué alegría –respondió tía Petunia y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y un beso en la mejilla.

Eso era más de lo que Harry hubiera esperado, pero como aún era un niño pequeño y con mucha necesidad de afecto y cariño, no le dio importancia, platico con su tía como nunca, le comentó de todo, tía Petunia le respondía con mucha dulzura y también le aconsejaba, cuando Harry terminó de comer, se dispuso a bajar de la silla,  pero volvió a resbalarse con el soporte y cayó, como era de esperarse empezó a llorar.  Tía Petunia corrió a su lado y lo levantó en brazos.

Ya, ya Harry –le decía la pequeño mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- no llores, no fue tan duro, además eres un hombrecito y los hombrecitos no lloran –luego lo abrazó.

Pero... –decía Harry entre sollozos- me dolió!

Toma esto –dijo tía Petunia extendiéndole a Harry un dulce con envoltura roja.

Pero, este es de Dudley –dijo Harry viendo el dulce incrédulo.

Ya le compraré a Dudley otro, no te preocupes, tómalo y vete al patio a jugar –dijo tía Petunia con una sonrisa- los niños pequeños sólo deben preocuparse por la diversión.

No me necesitas para que te ayude en algo tía –preguntó Harry mientras destapaba el dulce y se lo metí a la boca.

No cielo, diviértete, no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa.

Regreso más tarde –dijo Harry mientras salía a todo correr de la cocina y luego de la casa.

Mi tía me quiere, sí me quieres –gritaba en el patio mientras daba vueltas como trompo, se detuvo al ver a su recién amiguita parada frente a él, ella también sonreía.

Sí, Leien, hubieras visto a mi tía, sí me quiere –dijo Harry muy feliz y tomó a Leien de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, como si jugaran rondas- me quiere, me quiere, me quiere, me quiere, me quiere, me quiere –repetía sin cesar- me quiere, me quiere, me...

Veo que el hechizo funcionó –dijo Leien entre risas.


	3. Cap 1 Tercera Parte

Fan Fiction "NADA EN ESPECIAL" Capítulo No. 1 "Nada en Especial... excepto..." Tercera Parte 

Harry se detuvo de pronto, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro- El... hechizo? –repitió.

Sí –dijo Leien aún sonriendo- como se que te trata muy mal, utilicé una maldición imperdonable, Imperius, y le ordené que te tratara como a su segundo hijo.

Harry soltó las manos de Leien, ésta lo miró extrañada.

Hice algo malo Harry? –preguntó confundida.

Yo quiero que mi tía me quiera por sí misma, no con ayuda de un hechizo –dijo Harry, toda la felicidad que apenas había sentido se borró por completo- quítale el hechizo Leien –dijo con determinación.

Pero... Harry –Leien estaba muy confundida- acaso no deseabas que tu tía te quisiera mucho?

Sólo quisiera que su cariño fuera sincero –tenía cierto tono de tristeza en su voz- no quiero que me trate bien por culpa de un hechizo.

Lo siento Harry –Leien también tenía el mismo tono de tristeza que Harry, apuntó con su varita a la ventana de la cocina, desde donde se podía ver a tía Petunia- Finite Incantatem –dijo e inmediatamente un chorro de luz salió de su varita e impactó a tía Petunia- Ahora estás contento Harry? –preguntó.

Volverá a ser como era antes, verdad? –preguntó Harry viendo hacia la ventana.

Sí –respondió la pequeña.

Harry suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa.

Porqué te vas Harry?

Tengo que ir con mi tía antes de que me llame y me castigue por no ayudarla –se dio la vuelta y mirando a Leien preguntó:  Podemos jugar más tarde? Cuando se vaya tío Vernon?

Te espero entonces! –Leien tenía otra vez su hermosa sonrisa.

Sí, espérame –dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír.

Harry estuvo ayudando a su tía en la cocina... luego tío Vernon se fue a su trabajo... Dudley aun no despertaba... la mañana trascurrió normal... excepto porque Harry jugaba con su amiga.

Todo fue muy especial desde que el pequeño Harry cumplió seis años y conoció a su querida amiga Daleien, estaban ya en el mes de diciembre; la pequeña había cumplido su palabra y llegaba todos los días a visitarlo, jugaban y le mostraba a Harry algunos de los hechizos que sabía... al pequeño esto lo entretenía muchísimo, todo había sido tan especial.

Los primeros días de diciembre había traído consigo un frío terrible, nevaba y algunos días llovía, pero todo esto a Harry no le importaba, siempre iba a jugar con Leien por las mañanas... hoy era uno de esos días...

Harry estornudó...

Estás bien Harry? –preguntó la niña preocupada.

Estoy bien, sólo creo que me va a dar un pequeño resfriado –respondió el pequeño, tenía los ojos algo vidriosos y la nariz roja.

Ten –dijo Leien y le extendió a Harry su abrigo- yo tengo más en mi hogar.

En serio? –preguntó Harry al tomar un hermoso abrigo que le ofrecía la niña.

Sí –respondió con mucha seguridad.

Gracias! –dijo al tomar el hermoso abrigo de color canela y bordes dorados.

Ya me debo de ir –la pequeña se aproximó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Para Harry esto ya no era extraño, Leien siempre se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate –respondió el pequeño- nos vemos mañana? –preguntó.

Sí, mañana nos vemos!

Harry entró a la casa al ver que la pequeña había desaparecido, al entrar sus tíos ya estaban en la cocina tomando su almuerzo.

Vaya... pensé que hoy nos íbamos a librar de tu presencia –dijo tío Vernon al verlo entrar.

Harry no puso atención y con mucho esfuerzo subió a su silla y empezó a comer.  El resto del almuerzo pasó sin ningún problema... claro, exceptuando el hecho de que Dudley le daba patadas a Harry bajo la mesa.  Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry se fue a su lacena e iba a dormir una siesta cuando tía Petunia lo llamó desde la sala. 

Harry acudió al llamado, al entrar vio a sus tíos ya con sus abrigos, listos para salir y a Dudley haciendo rabietas.

No quiero ir –gritaba su primo.

Pero cielo –decía tía Petunia- vamos de compras, te daré un gran helado de nueces... los que tanto te gustan y también...

NO QUIERO IR! –volvió a gritar Dudley.

Está bien Dudley –dijo tío Vernon- quédate y cuidas la casa, también ve que Harry no haga nada malo.

Pero... si es Dudley el que siempre hace co.. –empezó a decir Harry en su defensa, pero fue interrumpido.

Calla, Dudley nunca hace cosas malas, siempre eres tu quien nos causa molestias –dijo tío Vernon, luego añadió- no quiero enterarme que has hecho algo malo.

Sus tíos salieron de la casa, se subieron en su auto y desaparecieron tras unas calles... empezó a nevar.

Harry miraba desde hacía veinte minutos por la ventana, lo peor que le podría haber pasado era quedarse solo en casa, a merced de Dudley a quien le encantaba gastarle bromas muy pesadas... a veces crueles.

Oye Harry –dijo Dudley, venía desde la cocina con un inmenso bote de helado- quién te ha dado ese abrigo? –inquirió de mal modo.

Una amiga –respondió Harry sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

Tu no tienes amigas, ni amigos –Dudley dejó su bote de helado sobre un sillón, luego aproximándose a Harry añadió- yo lo quiero!

Es mío!

Te he dicho que yo lo quiero –repitió Dudley- si no me lo das, te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

Harry ya sabía que cuando Dudley quería algo debían dárselo en el acto, sino empezaba con sus horribles rabietas, pero en el caso de Harry... si no le daba lo que pedía... le iba a pesar mucho, en ese caso no lo dudó y se quitó el abrigo, dándoselo a su primo.

Ahora es mío –dijo Dudley con una horrenda sonrisa en su cara de cerdito, luego se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió.  Harry lo miraba atento, tratándose de Dudley, seguro no tramaba nada bueno.

Está nevando –gritó Dudley- puedo jugar guerra con bolas de nieve, practicaré mi puntería contigo primo –añadió mirando a Harry.

Nos van a castigar si nos ven afuera –dijo Harry tratando de asustar a su primo.

No lo creo, van a tardar mucho –dijo Dudley con cara de haber pensado demasiado la respuesta que acababa de dar- vamos, así practicaré más tiempo.

Harry ya se sentía enfermo y si salía, sin abrigo, seguro que se enfermaba.  Pero si no obedecía a Dudley...

Al estar afuera Dudley empezó a atacarlo con unas enormes bolas de nieve, Harry no podía hacer nada por defenderse... a los quince minutos Dudley ya se había aburrido y Harry estaba completamente mojado y temblando de frío.

Qué aburrido eres –dijo Dudley y se encaminó a la casa, Harry lo siguió, lo único que deseaba era acostarse, en realidad se sentía mal- a dónde crees que vas? –dijo- le dio un fuerte empujón a Harry y cuando éste cayó en la acera cubierta de nieve, Dudley aprovechó y cerró la puerta, dejando a su primo afuera.

DUDLEY ABRE! –gritaba Harry mientras con sus pequeñas manos golpeaba la puerta- tengo mucho frío y me siento mal- sollozaba desesperado, conocía muy bien a su primo y sabía que el plan era dejarlo afuera, como pudo se aproximó a la ventana que daba a la sala y vio a Dudley comiendo golosinas mientras miraba televisión.

Harry volvió a la puerta y siguió golpeándola, mientras gritaba a su primo que abriera.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y parecía que Dudley aun no se apiadaba de él, sus tíos no regresaban y Harry tenía las manos entumidas, tenía fiebre y le costaba respirar, estaba sentado a la par de la puerta y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de nieve, de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Dudley reía- pareces un muñeco de nieve –decía entre risas- entra y si mis padres se enteran de que te dejé afuera... –le enseñó a Harry sus puños.

Pero Harry no quería enterarse de nada más, sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, se encaminó a su lacena y abrió la puertecita, se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los lentes ni los zapatos, tenía mucho frío, cogió su cobertor y se cubrió con él, no se enteró de nada más, eran apenas las cinco de la tarde...


	4. Cap 1 Cuarta Parte

Fan Fiction "NADA EN ESPECIAL" Capítulo No. 1 "Nada en Especial... excepto..." 

**Cuarta Parte**

Unos fuertes golpes provenían desde la puertecita de la lacena. Harry despertó, estaba empapado aún por la mojada que se había dado con las bolas de nieve que le lanzó su primo.

Vas a cenas? –inquirió tía Petunia desde el otro lado de la puerta- no creas que te esperaré toda la noche!

No tengo hambre –dijo Harry con una voz apenas audible.

Qué dices? –preguntó tía Petunia.

Harry se aclaró la voz y le volvió a decir que no tenía hambre.

Mejor –dijo tía Petunia, Harry escuchó cómo apagó la luz de la cocina, cerró la puerta, apagó la luz de la sala y subió a su alcoba, todo lo hizo tan rápido que a Harry no le dio tiempo de detener a su tía, quería decirle que no se encontraba bien, que le dolía mucho su cabeza, tenía fiebre y mucho frío.

Me duele mi cabeza –sollozó mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro y caían en las sábanas.  Ya era de noche... muy de noche.

No puedo respirar muy bien y me duele mucho mi cabeza –sollozaba desesperado, sentado aún en su pequeña cama, como nadie acudía en su ayuda, como nadie le escuchaba se recostó otra vez y aún sollozando se quedó plenamente dormido.

Tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, estaba en un bosque, miraba hacia el cielo, pero en especial una hermosa estrella, brillante, cuando la miró un poco más concentrado observó que la estrella tenía detrás otra como sombra... también era muy brillante... estaba tratando de concentrarse mejor cuando observó que la estrella que estaba como sombra de la primera empezó a danzar y luego ambas estaban danzando en el cielo, esto lo asustó mucho, trastabilló hacia atrás, pero resbaló y cayó en una poza de agua, tenía frío y para variar había caído en una poza, pero sintió que el agua estaba en su frente, confundido abrió los ojos y vio frente a él a una niña que lo miraba preocupada mientras le retiraba una toallita húmeda de la frente.

Harry... tienes mucha fiebre –dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes- estás muy enfermo –dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No llores Leien –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- ya me siento mucho mejor –mintió.

Yo sé que no estás bien –Leien se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo- por eso vine –finalizó.

Ya es de mañana Leien? –preguntó Harry como para cambiar de tema... no le gustaba que su amiguita llorara... menos por él.

Aún son las doce de la media noche –respondió y empezó a buscar en una cajita que llevaba consigo.

Tan de noche –dijo Harry- cómo supiste que estaba enfermo?

Leien lo miró fijamente a los ojos, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el dolor regresaba y con más fuerza, unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

Eso no importa Harry –dijo Leien bajando la vista, siguió buscando en su cajita.

Qué buscas? –inquirió Harry, realmente se sentía mal, pero eso no evitaba que su curiosidad se reduciera.

Esto –dijo Leien mostrándole a Harry un pequeño recipiente que dentro contenía un líquido color marrón.

Y qué es eso? –Harry señaló el recipiente.

Esto, es una poción muy poderosa que te cura de cualquier enfermedad ocasionada por la naturaleza –sacó una pequeña cucharita y la llenó del líquido marrón- tómala –dijo extendiéndole a Harry la cucharita.

Harry lo dudó un momento, pero confiaba en su amiga, tomó el líquido de un trago y para su sorpresa no tenía sabor alguno, parecía agua, pero de pronto notó como salía humo de sus orejas...

MI CEREBRO SE QUEMA! –gritó completamente asustado.

No bobo –dijo Leien sonriendo- esa es la seña que ya está trabajando, dentro de poco te sentirás mucho mejor.

A Harry le costó volver a calmarse, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora de su amiga, no pudo seguir dudando.

Estoy segura que para mañana ya estarás bien –dijo la pequeña- ahora vuelve a dormirte, yo me quedaré contigo toda la noche por si acaso me necesitas.

Segura? –inquirió Harry mientras volvía a recostarse- no te van a castigar en tu hogar si no llegas a dormir? –añadió.

Por supuesto que no –respondió, mientras bajaba la mirada.

No quise hacerte sentir mal Leien –dijo Harry con tono de disculpa.

No te preocupes –una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la niña- ahora duerme.

Harry cerró los ojos, con Leien a su lado, ya se sentía mucho mejor, poco a poco se quedo dormido, ya no tuvo sueños raros.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la noche se convirtió en mañana.

Harry abrió sus ojos y vio con mucha felicidad que Leien dormía plácidamente a su lado, inclusive lo tenía abrazado, había cumplido su palabra y se había quedado con él toda la noche y para más asombro de Harry... ya no estaba enfermo...  El frío, el dolor, la fiebre, todos sus malestares habían desaparecido... estaba feliz, se sentó y volvió a ver a la niña, ésta le devolvía la mirada con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Ya estás mejor? –preguntó mientras ella también se sentaba.

Sí –respondió Harry- gracias a ti, ya estoy completamente curado.

Qué bueno –dijo Leien mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- Oh Harry –sollozó mientras lo abrazaba- tenía mucho miedo, pensé que ibas a... dejarme sola –sollozaba con más fuerza.

Harry se sonrojó, nadie se había preocupado jamás tanto por él y aunque tenía apenas sólo seis años de vida comprendía a la perfección la angustia de su amiga, a él no le hubiese gustado ver a Leien enferma... – nunca voy a dejarte sola –respondió.

Lo prometes? –preguntó Leien mientras se separaba de él y se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

Si, te lo prometo –respondió Harry- ya me siento muy bien, hasta podemos ir a jugar si quieres –añadió entre risas.

Me alegro! –dijo Leien con algarabía- pero creo que hoy no podrás salir, no quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte, tampoco quiero volver a entrar a ese horrible lugar para conseguir otra vez una poción... ya estuve fuera de mi hogar mucho tiempo, debo regresar... es mejor que me vaya....

Tan pronto? –Harry tenía un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Regresaré por la noche a ver cómo te encuentras –se aproximó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a continuación se bajó de la cama, se puso sus zapatitos negros y salió de la lacena.

Espera –dijo Harry y también bajó de la lacena y salió siguiendo a su amiga.

No había nadie en el pasillo, ni en la cocina, tampoco en la sala.

Ya se ha ido –dijo Harry para sí mientras regresaba a la lacena y se metía de nuevo a la cama- mejor si me duermo otro poquito –cerro los ojos y se quedó plenamente dormido, aunque su sueño no duró mucho, tía petunia se encargó de despertarlo al poco tiempo.

En ese día no pasó nada extraño.

Al final de la tarde Harry estaba sobre un sillón, viendo desde la ventana cómo los copos de nieve caían y cubrían los árboles, se maravillaba al ver cómo se iban cubriendo las hojas con nieve...

Tío Vernon y Dudley habían salido, Dudley quería un nuevo juguete y como armó un lío por conseguirlo, a tío Vernon no le quedó de otra más que salir a comprárselo... hacía unos minutos desde que se habían ido.  Tía Petunia estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, leía una revista sensacionalista... de pronto la dejó a un lado y al notar que Harry no hacía nada, se acercó a él y se percató que el niño tenía una gran sonrisa.

Porqué estás tan feliz? –inquirió molesta- qué te ha pasado?

Nada en especial... excepto.... –dijo Harry viendo fijamente a su tía con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Excepto qué? –preguntó Petunia.

Excepto que tengo una amiga que me quiere mucho! –Harry bajó del sillón y saltando se fue a la lacena, dejó a su tía allí, confusa, preguntándose quién sería esa amiga... ella nunca la había visto.

****

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

**Solange:** Aiya Manis!! Qué bien que acá me dejas avisitos ;0) Bien, actualizo rapidito porque recuerda que este FF ya lo tengo hecho… bueno, más o menos la primera etapa ;0)  Saluditos Manis!!

**Alejandra13:** oO Pensé que únicamente Solange y Sarah (la amiga que me solicitó que posteara el FF) lo iban a leer oO ¡Wow! Qué sorpresa tan agradable =0) Bien, muchísimas gracias Alejandra por leer mi FF y tomarte la molestia de dejarme review, me has hecho muy feliz ;0) Estoy de acuerdo contigo… . cerdito malcriado!! Uyyy… me explota Dudley!! ¿De dónde salió Leien? Eso es un misterio… pero en la segunda etapa lo aclararé ;0) lo prometo.  Gracias por seguir con mi historia… ya sabes que cualquier crítica es más que bienvenida


	5. Cap 2 Primera Parte

**_Nota de la Autora: oO_** Anoche precisamente estaba revisando este FF, que no había leído desde que lo escribí el año pasado… Y ENCONTRÉ UNA CANTIDAD HORRIBLE DE HORRORES DE REDACCI"N!!! Casi me caigo del escritorio del susto ¬¬ Bien, prometo solemnemente componerlo de ahora en adelante… sin contar que ya no tengo más material pasado al computador… Sniff… sólo este capítulo… así que no actualizaré tan seguido Y.Y perdón…

Y ahora me paso a lo que más me divierte responder reviews!! XD

**Alejandra13: **Jejeje… he actualizado pronto, ya que tengo esa parte escrita desde el año pasado, así que únicamente era de subirla pero luego empezaré a retrasarme V.V oO es el primer FF que lees con Harry de niño?? No sabía que no había más… qué raro… pero bueno, yo tengo otro donde Harry está de bebé jejeje… allí derrocha miel ;0)… Bien, gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo mi FF… io soy happy!!!

**Dany**** Black: **Aiya Dany!!! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi FF y más aún por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review… Sniff… muchas gracias!! ¿Media rara? ¿Daleien? oO… esa es la idea… y bueno… si continúo con la segunda etapa pues será más rara aún.

Oigan… necesito que me den una aportación, verán, resulta que yo tengo escrito el segundo capítulo de mi FF en un cuaderno y con ese segundo chap se termina la primera etapa "Cuando aún eran niños". Mi duda es la siguiente: ¿Les gustaría que escribiera algo más de los niños? O ¿la dejo allí?

Bueno, les dejo la continuación… espero que les guste, y si no me dicen ;0)

**_Fan Fiction "NADA EN ESPECIAL"_**

**_Capítulo No. 2 _**

**_"Me siento triste... y no sé porqué..." _**

**_Primera Parte_**

El invierno rápidamente dio paso a la primavera, el resfrío de Harry desapareció por completo, ahora Leien lo cuidaba mucho más y no permitía que se enfermara, incluso hasta propuso hacerle un hechizo Imperius al primo de Harry, Dudley, pero recibió una negativa por respuesta.

Por qué somos tan parecidos Daleien? –preguntó Harry de pronto mientras descansaba junto a su amiga en el pasto.

Daleien se detuvo y miró fijamente a Harry- ¿No lo sabes, Harry? –inquirió asombrada.

No lo sé.

Pensé que tu lo sabías… eso significa…

¿Qué, qué significa?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de la niña.

Por qué sonríes Leien?

Por nada Harry –diciendo esto, la pequeña le tomó de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas- me he estado preocupando de nada, SOY FELIZ! –gritó.

Harry no entendió nada pero se dejó contagiar por la felicidad de su amiga y luego olvidó por completo su curiosidad.

Leien se cansó de dar vueltas y se recostó en el pasto nuevamente. Harry la imitó, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de su amiga.

Vamos a ir juntos a Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… ¿verdad Harry? –preguntó con añoranza Leien.

¿Al colegio Howgarts de qué y qué?

Es el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry –lo corrigió la niña.

Pero… -el niño introdujo su pequeña mano dentro de los grandes bolsillos del pantalón de su primo y sacó una moneda de poco valor- no tengo dinero Daleien… y mis tíos no van a darme nada… esto me lo ha obsequiado la señora Figg, la de los gatos…

Leien lo miraba con atención- No estoy muy segura de que se pague Harry… creo que únicamente tienes que comprar tus libros… y tu mascota… -luego puso una mirada de completa curiosidad en el rostro- ¿quién es la señora Figg? –inquirió.

Es quien me cuida cuando mis tíos van a salir y no quieren llevarme con ellos –respondió Harry con completa sencillez. Se quedaron un momento en silencio- Pero sigo sin tener dinero para libros y mascotas, además dudo mucho que… mis tíos…

No seas bobo Harry… crees que no habrán personas que deseen ayudar al niño que vivió... –Leien se tapó la boca en seguida.

El niño que vivió… ¿qué significa el niño que vivió?

Lo leí en un libro Harry… -Leien miraba a todas direcciones- pero… se supone… que… -miró fijamente al niño- ¡deja ya de preguntar que me incomodas! –gritó cerrando los ojos para no encontrarse con la inquiriente mirada del niño.

Perdón, pero es que me dio mucha curiosidad….

¡Pues no seas curioso!

Está bien, bueno… decía que no tengo dinero….

Pues no te preocupes por eso, lo que quería preguntarte es… bueno, vamos a ser muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Seguro, tanto como ahora, pero… ¿qué haremos en esa escuela?

Te enseñarán hechizos, muy prácticos –respondió Daleien entusiasmada y habrá muchas cosas que podremos hacer juntos.

¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Bueno… duelos, tareas, exámenes, visitas… hay muchas cosas Harry y varias aún desconocidas para mi, no puedo entrar aún a Hogwarts y únicamente me entero por medio de otras personas –Leien sonrió- será divertido

Bueno, no sé nada de magia… no sé tanto como tu, creo que me quedaré atrás…

No, no lo harás… que te parece si… empiezo a enseñarte todo lo que sé… ¿qué dices?

¿Harías eso? –Harry se puso de pie y empezó a saltar alrededor de Daleien, luego tomó las manos de la niña y la ayudó a incorporarse… para después saltar con él.

Pero… para… poder practicar… necesitamos… tu… varita… -Daleien puso cara de estar pensando algo y luego se detuvo de saltar junto con Harry- bien, no será problema, yo tomé esta varita de la tienda del señor Ollivanders… aún no se ha dado cuenta que yo la tengo…-susurró mientras sacaba la varita de entre una bolsa de su vestido, luego la observaba detenidamente- iremos a buscar una para ti… qué te parece si vamos hoy por la noche?

Si mis tíos se enteran me castigarán y me encerrarán en la lacena –dijo Harry asustado.

Eso no será problema Harry, no se enterarán que has salido –la pequeña le guiñó un ojo.

Harry sonrió y volvió a tomar las manos de Daleien y siguió dando brincos otra vez.

Bueno, nos vemos a las diez entonces… -dijo Leien al detenerse nuevamente de dar saltos- debo irme ya –añadió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaba hacia la calle… Harry la vio desvanecerse.

¿Cómo hará eso? –se preguntó impresionado… luego se dirigió a la casa de los Dursley…a Harry ya le entraba mucha curiosidad de que sus tíos no lo molestaran mientras él se encontraba con Daleien… ¿Qué hechizo les hará? –Se preguntó nuevamente- con lo que le hizo a tía Petunia… bueno, no importa, mientras no nos molesten- sonrió.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, Harry hizo todo lo que le pidieron sus tíos, estaba tan emocionado por poder ver su varita… que no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que Dudley lo utilizó, al final de la tarde, como saco de boxeo.

Harry, aún muy adolorido, ingresó a su lacena ya entrada la noche, luego de cenar, se recostó en su cama… esperó y esperó… la verdad era que Leien no le había dicho en dónde se iban a encontrar. Además… Harry no sabía qué horas eran… no podía leer el reloj aún, estaba muy concentrado esperando en su lacena.

¡Hola Harry! –dijo una dulce voz a su lado en la cama.

Al escuchar el saludo, Harry saltó de la cama con un grito de susto- Leien… eres… tú…. ¡ME ASUSTASTE! –gritó otra vez.

No fue esa mi intención, pero… como no sabes leer el reloj… creí que sería buena idea aparecerme en tu pieza –dijo la niña apenada.

Si… está bien –dijo Harry entre risas.

Bueno, vámonos…


	6. Cap 2 Segunda Parte

**Nota de la Autora: **Perdón por la demora... jejeje... es que tuve algo urgente que hacer antes de poder actualizar... pero acá ta... espero que les guste... ;0)

_Respuesta a Reviews:_

**Alejandra 13: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el FF y don't worry que se conseguirá la varita y aprenderá algo... pero ahí comienza el desenlace... T.T Me tardé bastantito en actualizar... sorry... pero ya voy mejorando...

De hecho no es un solo capítulo cuando ya son grandes... son varios, es otro FF de continuación ;0) Gracias por seguir leyendo mi FF, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me fascina leer tus reviews.  ¡Gracias!

**The Angel of the Dreams: **¿Te parece bueno mi FF? ¡Gracias!

Bien, Leien no es la hermana de Harry... pero te adelanto más porque arruinaría la sorpresa ;0) pero he de decirte que por allí anda la cosa...  Muchas gracias por leer mi FF!!

**MoonyD: **¡Hola Marcelyta! Que bien verte por estos lados!! A ver cuándo nos volvemos a ver en el msn... me gustaría muchísimo poder chatear contigo ;0) nos vemos luego, abrazos de oso polar!!!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Daleien tomó a Harry de la mano y levantó su varita en alto, unas chispas salieron de la punta de su varita y el niño cerró los ojos con temor, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró en otro lugar, parecía estar en el interior de una tienda vieja, llena de cajas en sus alrededores, todo estaba oscuro por la noche pero… -¿porqué puedo ver? –se preguntó Harry a sí mismo, pero levantó la vista y observó nuevamente la varita de Leien, de donde salía la luz que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Es un Lumus, Harry –aclaró Daleien al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del niño.

Me encantaría poder hacer eso… -susurró Harry.

Silencio… o el señor Ollivanders nos va a descubrir, debemos hacer silencio –dijo Leien llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la boca y asintió.

Mucho mejor –dijo la pequeña en susurros- ven Harry… -se dirigió hacia unos de los estantes y tomó una caja alargada- prueba esta –abrió la caja y le extendió al niño una varita, pero éste apenas y tomó la varita y Leien se la arrebató de las manos- no, no es esa… veamos… que tal esta –tomó una nueva caja y le extendió a Harry la otra varita- tiene un cabello de unicornio…

Harry tomó la varita y la observó ensimismado un momento- a mi me parece muy bonita Leien –dijo entre risas.

No, no es la correcta –Daleien frunció el entrecejo y le arrebató a Harry la varita.

Pero los unicornios son muy bonitos –acotó- a mi me gustan…

Pero a mi me parece que esta varita no es la correcta Harry, además… si buscamos tu verdadera varita tendremos problemas con el señor Ollivanders, mejor… toma alguna y vámonos ya… elige la que más te guste…

Harry inspeccionó hacia los estantes y rápidamente observó las cajas, hasta que sus brillantes ojos verdes se posaron en una caja que estaba algo alta para tomarla- esa me gusta Daleien –dijo señalando hacia la caja.

Tómala entonces –aportó Leien mientras observaba hacia una mesa en el extremo opuesto, sin prestarle atención a la altura donde se encontraba la varita que Harry había elegido.

Voy entonces –Harry se preparó para escalar en el estante mientras Daleien se había decidido a leer el libro y se dirigía hacia la mesa.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a escalar, excluyendo claro, cuando Dudley y su grupo lo seguían para golpearlo, o cuando Tía Marge llegaba de visita con Ripper de cachorro y éste último lo obligaba a escalar un árbol para huir de sus colmillos. 

Haciendo uso de sus pocas habilidades logró llegar al primer escalón y estiró lo más lejos posible su corto brazo para intentar alcanzar la varita, como fue inútil, se decidió a escalar otro poco más.

Cielos… un libro para convertirse en animago… qué interesante –Leien susurraba para sí mientras con sus traviesos ojos esmeralda inspeccionaba una a una las páginas del libro del señor Ollivanders- yo quiero ser un animago –dijo decidida- quizá un ciervo como el padre de Harry…

La transformación en animago puede resultar fatal… -susurraba concentrada- pero… no parece tan complicada en sí –pensó.

Mientras tanto Harry ya estaba muy arriba en el estante, cuando al fin alcanzó la caja que había elegido y sacó la varita se llevó una gran sorpresa: no era una varita tan bonita, levantó la vista y observó en el último escalón del estante una caja negra completamente, pero con inscripciones plateadas fuera- esa debe contener una varita más grande –susurró, e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, donde observó a Daleien leyendo con una sonrisa en los labios y moviendo su varita a diestra y siniestra: como practicando un hechizo o algo parecido.

Sin esperar a más, continuó con su arduo camino hacia la cima del estante, sin tomar precauciones colocó un pie sobre una fila de cajas y al fin se hizo con la caja negra que deseaba- la tengo –dijo con alegría, pero al bajar las cajas se deslizaron y un tumulto resonó en la tienda.

Daleien inmediatamente cerró el libro y corrió hacia el lugar donde habían caído estrepitosamente las cajas- ¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió preocupada mientras observaba hacia la cima del estante, en donde un desesperado Harry intentaba sostenerse con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a la caja.

Estoy bien Leien, pero no sé cómo me bajo –dijo el niño asustado- ¡me voy a caer!

No, no caerás… primero deja caer la caja y luego yo subo por ti…

Harry obedeció y soltó la caja, Leien la tomó y la colocó en el suelo, luego subió hábilmente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo- Pero qué rápida eres Leien –dijo Harry con asombro.

Soy experta Harry –le respondió Leien con un guiño y sonriendo le ayudó a bajar, ya en el suelo se apresuraron a tomar la caja y regresaron a la Privet Drive.

Ya en la lacena, Harry destapó la caja y Leien observó con curiosidad el contenido de la caja: era una varita de larga y negra, mientras el niño admiraba la varita, la niña tomó un pequeño pergamino y lo leyó cuidadosamente.

Contiene el cabello de un Testral Harry –dijo con asombro- elegiste una que no es muy común…

¿Qué es un Testral? –inquirió Harry al apartar sus ojos de la varita.

Mejor ni me preguntes Harry, por lo menos ya la tenemos y el señor Ollivanders no nos ha descubierto- sonrió plenamente- debo irme ya, o me retaran –añadió en susurros, le dio su clásico beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se dirigió fuera de la lacena.

Gracias Leien –dijo Harry mientras sonriente observaba a su amiga marcharse.

No tienes que darme las gracias Harry James, lo hago con gusto, además… -Daleien regresó al lado del niño- algún día entraremos a duelos de parejas en Hogwarts…y por supuesto que nosotros seremos la mejor pareja en duelos que todo Hogwarts haya visto jamás –añadió con un brillo de felicidad y emoción en los ojos.

Sabes Leien, no entendí mucho eso de duelos de parejas… pero seré muy, muy feliz si algún día puedo ser tu pareja en Hogwarts…

¡Gracias Harry! –exclamó Leien entusiasmada mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en el reducido espacio que ocupaba la habitación de Harry- ¡SEREMOS LOS MEJORES!

¡LOS MEJORES! –repitió Harry mientras estrujaba la varita en su mano y observaba cómo su amiga se retiraba de la lacena.

Tengo una varita –susurró el niño mientras observaba incrédulo el artículo en sus manos- pronto podré hacer tantos hechizos como Daleien –Harry se recostó en la mullida cama y aún abrazando firmemente su varita, se quedó plenamente dormido.  Al juzgar por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, seguramente estaba soñando en que convertía a Dudley y a sus amigos en enormes sacos de arena.


	7. Cap 2 Tercera Parte

> **Fan Fiction: Nada en Especial (Primera Etapa).**
> 
> **Por Magicshadow**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Nota de la Autora:**
> 
> _Bien, les comento… estaba yo feliz y contenta agregando el intro de este capítulo, cuando ¡ZAZ! Que se va la luz y toda la información se me perdió… T.T me dio y me da aún de todo!!! Buuuuaaaaaa!!!_
> 
> _Bien, como ando corriendo... me dedicaré a responder en el próximo capítulo, espero me disculpen Alejandra13 y The Angel of the Dreams, la respuesta a sus reviews va en el último capítulo ;0) (Sí, la primera etapa de mi FF Nada en Especial se termina en el capítulo No. 8, que será posteado el próximo domingo a más tardar ;0) )_
> 
> _Mientras tanto, les agradezco por seguir leyendo mi FF y por dejarme reviews... _
> 
> _¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!_
> 
> **Capítulo No. 2**
> 
> **"Me siento triste… y no sé porqu"**
> 
> **Tercera Parte**
> 
> Al día siguiente Harry despertó como siempre, tía Petunia le llamaba golpeando la puerta de la lacena.
> 
> Ya voy –gritó Harry mientras se incorporaba y se colocaba las gafas rotas que usaba- ¿habré soñado todo lo de anoche? –Se preguntó confundido, pero al sentir lo que aún estrujaba en la mano, sus dudas se disiparon completamente, tenía bien sujeta la varita negra- no ha sido un sueño –dijo para sí con felicidad y bajó de la cama con entusiasmo.
> 
> Escondió la varita bajo la cama, luego salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina donde desayunó un mísero pedazo de pan del día anterior y sin hacer ruido salió sigilosamente de allí antes de que tía Petunia lo llamara, corrió a la lacena, se metió bajo la cama y salió con los cabellos cubiertos de tela de araña pero feliz al hacerse nuevamente con su varita.
> 
> Sin espera de más salió de la casa y esperó fuera a que Daleien apareciera, lo cual ocurrió a los pocos minutos.
> 
> Hola Harry… ¿descansaste? –inquirió la niña con su bella sonrisa.
> 
> ¡Leien! ¡Ya estoy listo para mi primer clase –exclamó el niño poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, la niña le miraba entusiasmada.
> 
> Qué bien Harry, pero… creo que sería mejor si practicamos en otro lugar –volteó su rostro hacia la casa No. 4- tus tíos podrían interrumpirnos –añadió.
> 
> ¿Y en qué lugar entonces Leien?
> 
> La pequeña miró a sus alrededores- vamos allí –dijo señalando hacia una pequeña arboleda algo alejada de la casa de los Dursley.
> 
> ¡Vamos! –Harry sonreía- por que si mi tía nos ve, seguro me encierra en la lacena y no podré salir –añadió.
> 
> ¿En serio te haría eso?
> 
> Siempre lo hace cuando hago algo mal –respondió Harry con tristeza.
> 
> No entiendo como la hermana de Lily puede hacer eso –susurró Leien con pena.
> 
> ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? –en el rostro de Harry se reflejaba la curiosidad.
> 
> Es una larga historia Harry James –Leien sonrió mientras los ojos le brillaban por una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir- ahora que menciono tu nombre completo… ¿no te gustaría que te llamara James en lugar de Harry? –inquirió.
> 
> ¿James?
> 
> Sí, James, como tu papá...
> 
> Nadie me llama así.
> 
> Bueno, yo sería la primera… además eres muy parecido a él… creo que sería muy bonito llamarte así… ¿te gustaría?
> 
> ¡SI! –gritó Harry mientras daba pequeños saltos de emoción.
> 
> Entonces desde ahora te llamaré James –dijo Daleien en tono solemne.
> 
> Me costará acostumbrarme –confesó Harry contrariado.
> 
> Ya te acostumbrarás… y bueno… ¿qué esperamos? –diciendo esto, Daleien tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo rumbo a la arboleda.
> 
> :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.
> 
> Harry nunca se pudo explicar cómo fue posible que nadie lo hubiese visto practicando con Leien toda la mañana en una arboleda que era más bien concurrida por vecinos que querían ahorrar camino y lo utilizaban como atajo, el niño se estaba preguntando eso precisamente cuando…
> 
> ¡James! ¡Presta atención o nunca podrás aprender! –lo reprendió Leien.
> 
> Claro Daleien… ¿qué decías? –inquirió Harry.
> 
> Pues eso… el que algún día vamos a tener duelos por parejas y yo quiero que seamos los mejores –dijo la pequeña con ojos soñadores- ahora intenta el hechizo que te enseñé, es muy importante.
> 
> Sí, el hechizo… dijiste que es un hechizo de… de… de…
> 
> Desarme –susurró Leien.
> 
> Sí, de desarme –acotó Harry- veamos, se llamaba… elmelpus… no, externus… no así no era –el niño fruncía el entrecejo tratando de hacer memoria mientras movía la varita con desesperación- no era elpeltus, ¿o sí?
> 
> Harry estaba completamente confundido tratando de adivinar el nombre del hechizo mientras Daleien perdía la paciencia- EXPELLIARMUS –gritó la niña mientras apuntaba a su amigo, y antes de que éste pudiera evitarlo, la varita se escapó de sus manos y fue directamente a las manos de la niña- si yo fuera tu enemigo… ya estaríamos perdidos –dijo en tono de resignación.
> 
> Lo siento Daleien, pero es que son unos nombres muy difíciles y me cuesta mucho aprenderlos, además que sólo tengo seis años y no me aprendo todo tan rápido –Harry miraba al pasto.
> 
> No te preocupes James, yo he estado siendo muy dura contigo, perdóname… te he exigido mucho –Leien lo miraba apenada- es que en verdad quiero que seamos los mejores en los duelos –añadió- ¿me disculpas?
> 
> Claro que sí –Harry sonrió- sigamos practicando para que pueda hacerlo, ahora sí voy a concentrarme.
> 
> Pasaron el resto de la mañana practicando el hechizo, hasta que al medio día Harry ya era un experto en el desarme, esto alegró en sobremanera a su amiga.
> 
> ¡Ya puedes hacerlo! –Leien daba saltos de la emoción alrededor del niño.
> 
> Fue muy difícil –Harry se dejó caer sobre el pasto, completamente agotado- pero gracias a tu ayuda lo puedo hacer –añadió sonriente.
> 
> Aún no me agradezcas –dijo la niña sonrojada- te falta aprender bastante aún.
> 
> ¿En serio? –Harry se incorporó preocupado.
> 
> Sí, en serio.
> 
> Pero si tu sigues enseñándome no tendré problemas –el niño recuperó la tranquilidad perdida y una auténtica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, volvió a sentarse en el pasto- deseaba mucho tener una amiga como tu Daleien –añadió.
> 
> Lo sé James –acotó Leien mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.
> 
> ¿Lo sabías? ¿y cómo lo supiste?
> 
> Bueno, de eso te enterarás luego…
> 
> ¿Y porqué no me dices ahora?
> 
> Leien fijó su vista en el cielo- ya es tarde James, es mejor que regresemos –dijo mientras daba por terminada la plática, Harry asintió y se encaminaron hacia la casa No. 4 .
> 
> Pero alguien los esperaba entre los árboles…
> 
> Un anciano que vestía una túnica color azul marino y un sombrero de punta del mismo color, les salió al paso, Harry observaba maravillado su larga barba plateada.
> 
> Al ver al desconocido, Daleien rápidamente sacó su varita y se colocó entre él y Harry, y le apuntó amenazantemente, el niño nunca había visto esa faceta de su amiga y miraba la escena asustado.
> 
> Tranquila pequeña, no les haré daño, sólo deseo platicar un momento contigo –dijo el anciano en tono calmado.
> 
> Daleien miró sin pestañear fijamente a los ojos celeste del anciano y luego de un momento bajó la varita y sonrió- Albus Dumbledore –susurró la niña- perdóneme el que no lo haya reconocido.
> 
> ¿Al qué? –inquirió Harry tras Leien.
> 
> Albus Dumbledore, James, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… y debo decirlo, uno de los magos más poderosos que existen.
> 
> Harry observaba al mago completamente sorprendido, se preguntaba qué haría una persona tan importante como él allí.
> 
> ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –preguntó Dumbledore con calma.
> 
> Daleien…
> 
> Daleien, ¿puedo conversar contigo un momento?
> 
> Por supuesto señor Director –respondió la pequeña- sólo voy a acompañar a Harry hacia su casa- añadió mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y corría hacia la casa de los Dursley y Dumbledore los seguía con la mirada.
> 
> ¿Por qué quiere hablar contigo? –inquirió Harry mientras corría hacia la casa de los Dursley tomado de la mano de su amiga.
> 
> No lo sé –respondió Leien- pero… debe ser muy importante…
> 
> No me agrada que venga –susurró Harry- creo que te retarán…
> 
> Leien guardó silencio- quizá –acotó y al estar frente a la puerta de la casa No. 4, se despidió de Harry y regresó hacia el lugar donde Dumbledore la esperaba, el niño la seguía con la mirada, plenamente preocupado.
> 
> ¿Qué desea? –inquirió la pequeña al estar de pie frente al anciano.
> 
> Dumbledore observó detenidamente el rostro de Leien- tu sabes quién es Harry… ¿verdad? –inquirió, Daleien asintió.
> 
> Todos sabemos quién es él –respondió- Harry Potter es el niño que vivió.
> 
> En eso no te equivocas… pero, muy pocos sabemos dónde encontrarlo, ¿cómo lo supiste? -volvió a preguntar Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en el pasto e invitaba a Daleien a acompañarlo.
> 
> Fue algo sencillo –fue la única respuesta de la niña, quien no se movió del lugar donde estaba parada.
> 
> Ya veo, todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos –susurró Dumbledore mientras sonreía- Harry Potter está bajo mi protección y desde hace meses nos percatamos que alguien estaba realizando magia aquí, vine a inspeccionar personalmente quien la realizaba y me he encontrado contigo.
> 
> Leien desvió la mirada.
> 
> No puedo evitar el darme cuenta que tratándose de una niña tan pequeña, puedes hacer hechizos que pocos conseguirían a tu edad… eres muy fuerte… ¿quién te enseñó?
> 
> He leído libros… y he practicado mucho…
> 
> Ya veo, te las has ingeniado muy bien, sin embargo no te había visto en la comunidad mágica, y te puedo asegurar que conozco a todos los hijos de magos –le guiñó un ojo- debo suponer que eres hija de muggles… aún así no puedo pasar por alto el asombroso parecido que tienes con Harry.
> 
> Daleien palideció- hay pociones… que ayudan –susurró.
> 
> Pero hasta tus facciones son idénticas –prosiguió Dumbledore ignorando la última frase de Leien- eres como su hermana gemela.
> 
> Usted era muy próximo a los padres de Harry, a los Potter, debió de haber estado presente cuando Harry nació, se dará cuenta de lo ridículo de su observación –Daleien sonreía mientras miraba fijamente al anciano, ninguno parpadeó.
> 
> Yo nunca aseguré que fuesen gemelos –se disculpó Dumbledore- sólo recalqué el hecho de que son extremadamente parecidos, incluso tu te habrás dado cuenta de ello, Daleien.
> 
> Sí, ya le he dicho que hay pociones…
> 
> Es increíble- volvió a interrumpirla Dumbledore mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo despejado- siento como si estuviera hablando con un adulto.
> 
> Daleien se sobresaltó- pero a penas tengo seis años –susurró más para sí que para Dumbledore y sonrió.
> 
> Lo sé, eres aún pequeña de edad, pero tu alma es mayor –acotó- tus palabras y tu serenidad parecen pertenecer a alguien mayor.
> 
> Si eso cree…
> 
> Daleien, ya he comprobado que no debo temer por Harry mientras esté contigo, como sabes muchos hechizos avanzados, creo que…
> 
> Yo cuidaré de él –Daleien no apartaba sus ojos verdes de los del anciano.
> 
> No lo lleves lejos, aunque Voldemort ya no esté, muchos de sus partidarios buscan desesperadamente a Harry, únicamente te pido que no lo expongas al peligro, recuerda que si algo malo le ocurre…
> 
> Será mi culpa –Leien bajó la vista- no se preocupe, si Harry corriera peligro, lo protegería aún a costa de mi vida, sabré retirarme si sé que lo expongo, me retiraré de su lado –los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en una posible separación de su amigo.
> 
> Confío en ti Daleien, sé que harás lo correcto –Dumbledore sonrió y luego se puso de pie, se alejó lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, dejando a la niña sumida en sus pensamientos, aún recuperando el aliento luego del interrogatorio al que había sido expuesta.
> 
> Daleien, ya he comprobado que no debo temer por Harry mientras esté contigo, como sabes muchos hechizos avanzados, creo que…
> 
> Yo cuidaré de él –Daleien no apartaba sus ojos verdes de los del anciano.
> 
> No lo lleves lejos, aunque Voldemort ya no esté, muchos de sus partidarios buscan desesperadamente a Harry, únicamente te pido que no lo expongas al peligro, recuerda que si algo malo le ocurre…
> 
> Será mi culpa –Leien bajó la vista- no se preocupe, si Harry corriera peligro, lo protegería aún a costa de mi vida, sabré retirarme si sé que lo expongo, me retiraré de su lado –los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en una posible separación de su amigo.
> 
> Confío en ti Daleien, sé que harás lo correcto –Dumbledore sonrió y luego se puso de pie, se alejó lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, dejando a la niña sumida en sus pensamientos, aún recuperando el aliento luego del interrogatorio al que había sido expuesta.


	8. Cap 2 Cuarta Parte

**FF "Nada en Especial" (Primera Etapa)**

**Por Magicshadow**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Bueno, este es sin lugar a dudas la última parte del segundo y último capítulo de este mi FF, muchísimas gracias a las personas que lo siguieron a través de este tiempo (o sea 4 meses y 8 días XD ). Les comento que ya estoy trabajando la parte principal de mi FF "Nada en Especial" y estoy segura que no les decepcionaré, ya que se viene... muy emocionante (o mínimo estoy tratando que así sea)._

_Gracias especialmente a:_

_**Alejandra13**_

_**The Angel of the Dreams**_

_Por su apoyo a través de este tiempo._

_Bueno, ahora me voy a la parte que más me agrada... RESPONDER REVIEWS!! XD_

**Silver22:**

¡Aiya Silver! Muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad me alegró muchísimo, no tienes ni una idea de lo orgullosa que me sentí al leer eso de que este fic es uno de los mejores que has leído. Te prometo que seguiré adelante con este FF... y con su 2da. Parte, pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo en actualizar... porque lo estoy escribiendo con mucho cuidado ;0)

¡Saludos Silver!

**Alejandra13:**

¡Aiya Ale! ¡le atinaste! En efecto Dumbledore sabe quién es Daleien... por eso no se preocupa por Harry ;0) En la otra historia me comentas que ya te sientes mejor... ufff... ¡Qué alivio! Me imagino que no poder dormirte por temor debe ser horrible... snifff...

No te preocupes si escribes mucho en los reviews... ¡así me siento más feliz leyéndolos! Por mi es más que perfecto un review extra largo ;0) jejeje.

Bueno, el interés de Daleien por los duelos... se debe a que en el 6to. Curso (que es donde vuelve a encontrarse con Harry) tiene que ser experta en ellos para poder ser la compañera de Harry y que Hermione no le quite el puesto ;0) Pero ya lo verás si sigues leyendo.

¡Cuídate muchísimo Ale! ¡Beshitos y apapachos de oso polar!

**Alejamoto Diethel:**

¡Gracias por tu review! Bien... en este capítulo te aclaro la mayoría de tus dudas... espero que lo logres leer y me dejes tu opinión... ¡Gracias por tu tiempo en leer mi FF!

**The Angel of the Dreams:**

¡Aiya Alice! La verdad sí quiero dejarte con la duda de la identidad de Daleien... jijiji... ya tengo listo el 1er. Capítulo de la 2da. Parte, pronto lo subiré ;0) y estoy segura que no voy a decepcionarte... ojalá lo llegues a leer y me dejes tu opinión al respecto. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!

_Bueno, ahora sí les dejo con la última parte... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Me siento triste... y no sé por que"**

**Cuarta Parte**

"Confío en ti Daleien, harás lo correcto" –las últimas palabras de Dumbledore retornaban una y otra vez en la mente de la niña- ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntó.

Estaba allí, sentada en el pasto, pensando en las últimas palabras del anciano, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: lo correcto. Pero hacer lo correcto no era lo más fácil, ahora menos que nunca.

¿Leien? ¿Estás aquí? –Harry se aproximaba hacia ella sin verla aún, mientras observaba a ambos lados.

¿James? –susurró la niña- ¡Aquí estoy! –exclamó mientras se ponía de pie.

Harry vio por fin a Leien y corrió hacia ella- te buscaba porque me preocupé por ti... ¿estás bien? –inquirió al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Leien sonrió.

¿Qué quería el anciano? –Harry volvió a mirar a ambos lados en busca de Dumbledore.

Sólo... platicar conmigo –la mirada de la niña se notaba perdida, triste... sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

¿Segura que estás bien? Creo que estás enferma –Harry posó una mano en la frente de la niña tratando de detectar fiebre.

Estoy bien, en verdad, no debes...

Leien se detuvo al ver aparecer a un hombre de aspecto sombrío que salía de pronto detrás de un árbol y sonreía.

¿Quién es usted? –inquirió Daleien al verlo.

Un viejo amigo de James y Lily –susurró el extraño.

¿Era amigo de mis padres? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa- ¡no había conocido a ninguno! –exclamó con alegría- mis tíos siempre me han dicho que mis padres eran unas malas personas y que no tenían amistades.

¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Leien.

Ellos tenían amigos, como yo –susurró el desconocido- ¿qué te parece si te platico sobre ellos? –le extendió una mano a Harry.

Leien negó con la cabeza y sigilosamente sacó su varita sin que el extraño se percatara de ello.

Ven conmigo Harry –le ordenó el extraño mientras se aproximaba un paso hacia los niños.

Él no puede salir –Leien dio unos pasos delante de Harry.

Pero qué cosas dices niña –el desconocido sacó su varita- era amigo de sus padres y deseo pasar unos momento con él.

Si hubiese sido su amigo, no sacaría su varita –Leien señaló hacia la mano del extraño, donde empuñaba su varita.

El hombre rió- tienes razón, no era su amigo precisamente... así que no seas tonta y entrégame al chico Potter –sonrió con malicia.

No va a llevarse a Harry Potter –la niña ahora se había colocado justo entre el extraño y Harry.

El niño miraba asustado al desconocido que apuntaba a Leien con su varita- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó.

Niña, no seas tonta, no puedes hacer nada, nada para impedirlo... hazte a un lado –el extraño volvió a dar unos pasos hacia el frente, Harry y Daleien retrocedieron.

No puedo tocar al chico dentro de su casa... o donde están los magos de Dumbledore... pero tu me lo has puesto al alcance –susurró con malicia- gracias a ti entregaré al niño que vivió para que nuestro amo vuelva a su antigua gloria.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Daleien: sería su culpa si Harry corría algún peligro... Dumbledore le había advertido al respecto- ¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS! –gritó con fiereza.

¿Y qué hará una niña como tu para impedirlo? –el Mortífago rió.

La niña le apuntó con su varita- Desmaius –el hechizo impactó al extraño en el pecho, pero no le causó ningún efecto.

Un desmaius tan débil no logrará dañarme... mejor entrégame al chico Potter y te perdonaré la vida...

¿Si voy con usted dejará tranquila a Leien? –preguntó Harry mientras avanzaba hacia el desconocido.

Te doy mi palabra –respondió el extraño vestido de negro.

Pero Daleien detuvo a Harry sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo con su mano libre- los Mortífagos no tienen palabra –susurró- y aunque la tuvieran, nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño... confía en mí, James.

Harry la miraba con confusión- te va a lastimar Leien... y no quiero que lastimen a mi única amiga...

Eso no pasará, ya lo verás –Leien sonrió y Harry asintió no muy convencido aún- ahora ponte detrás de mi y yo me encargaré del resto –el niño obedeció.

Si ya terminaron de despedirse... voy a matarte mocosa y me llevaré al chico Potter –sonrió y se aproximó a ellos.

Leien tomó su varita con ambas manos- si se acerca más lo lamentará –dijo con decisión.

El Mortífago se detuvo, sonriendo aún -¿qué harás? –se burló- no me hagas reír... ¿utilizarás otro Desmaius?... pero no me hizo nada el primero...

¡Incárcero! –del final de la varita que portaba Daleien se escaparon unas gruesas cuerdas que inmovilizaron en el acto al Mortífago, sin darle tiempo a defenderse. El desconocido perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre el pasto- Accio Varita –susurró la niña y despojó de su varita al Mortífago.

¡Leien, lo lograste! –Harry saltaba detrás de la niña mientras observaba al hombre forcejear por liberarse de las ataduras.

Por el momento James, pero vámonos de aquí ahora, mi hechizo no es muy fuerte y se liberará pronto –tomó a Harry de la mano y ambos huyeron hacia la casa de los Dursley.

Llegaron sin aliento a la entrada de la casa...

Quédate dentro, mañana hablaremos –dijo Daleien entre susurros mientras le daba un beso a Harry en la mejilla.

Harry obedeció e ingresó en la casa, estaba confundido y tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su amiga, pero no quería incomodar más a Daleien, todas sus dudas deberían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Lo que más quería era aprender a sacar cuerdas de la varita para tener a Dudley en el suelo bien sujeto siempre que le molestara.

Pero esperar hasta el día siguiente no fue fácil, el día pareció transcurrir extremadamente lento, y la noche fue muy larga.

Cuando por fin amaneció, Harry despertó al alba, quería ver a Daleien y saciar su curiosidad; esperó impacientemente en el patio a que su amiga apareciera sonriendo como siempre... pero no lo hizo por la mañana... ni por la tarde.

Al finalizar el día, Harry aún esperaba sentado en el pasto... la noche iba a entrar ya en el cielo; algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse a la distancia, pero Leien no aparecía. Su amiga nunca se había atrasado tanto, no había día en que no la viera... lo que ocurría ese día era extraño, ¿la habría atacado el desconocido?

Harry se puso de pie dispuesto a dirigirse al bosque donde había encontrado al extraño el día anterior, quizá allí encontrara a Daleien, pero cuando empezaba a encaminarse apareció frente a él la niña: su semblante reflejaba una gran tristeza, incluso su ropa era de un color opaco, gris. El niño se extrañó al ver así a su amiga: ella que siempre había estado feliz para alegrarle a él su vida- ¿Qué ocurre Leien?

¡James! –exclamó la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del niño y sollozaba- no quiero... no quiero...

¿Qué no quieres? –Harry preguntaba extrañado mientras la niña aún lloraba en sus hombros, lloraba de una manera tan desesperada y llena de amargura que al niño se le escaparon unas lágrimas, él también comenzó a sentirse triste, presentía lo que Daleien quería decirle- ¿Te vas Leien? –preguntó sollozando.

Por mi culpa te atacaron ayer- sollozó Leien- debo irme...

No te vayas Leien, eres la única persona que tengo como amiga, no quiero estar solo otra vez... ¡no te vayas! –Harry sollozaba con la misma fuerza que Daleien.

Quizá no te das cuenta... pero yo... yo te estoy poniendo en peligro –Leien se separó de Harry- debo irme por ahora... pero volveré y estaré a tu lado otra vez y estaremos juntos en Hogwarts –sonrió un poco- ¿Serás mi compañero de duelos, verdad? –preguntó mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry asintió y con tristeza le entregó la varita que tenía escondida en una bolsa de su pantalón.

Pronto tendrás la tuya propia –susurró Leien- y seguramente será más bonita que esta... –le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla al niño- Adiós por ahora James... aunque me olvides por un tiempo... luego recordarás nuestra amistad... –apuntó con su varita hacia el rostro del niño, quien cerró los ojos- ¡Obliviate!

Cuando Harry abrió nuevamente los ojos, miró a su alrededor... como en busca de algo... o de alguien, pero... ¿de quién?

El niño se sentó en el pasto y no le importó que ya casi fuese de noche, instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y notó que había estado llorando- ¿por qué? –se preguntó y no encontró respuesta... lo más extraño era que quería seguir llorando, llorar mucho, hasta no tener lágrimas en los ojos verdes- me siento triste... y no sé por qué... –susurró para sí mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, oculta tras unos arbustos, Leien lloraba sentada sobre el pasto, la separación también le dolía tanto como a Harry- cuando entres a Hogwarts... iré contigo –sollozó y luego de unos momentos volvió a incorporarse, observó secretamente como Harry intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas- lo lamento James –susurró y con un hábil movimiento de su varita desapareció.

* * *

Diez largos años pasarían antes de que los niños volvieran a encontrarse nuevamente... justo en el año donde toda la comunidad mágica sabía sobre el regreso de el-que-no-debe-nombrarse... 


End file.
